This proposal seeks support for new faculty recruitment to enhance research resources for the Nanomedicine Research Center (NRC) at the University of South Florida College of Medicine, whose mission is to serve as a catalyst for advancing the basic and translational aspects nanomedicine for Heart, Lung and Blood disorders. The NRC goals are to: (i) develop innovative and integrative nano- and cell-technologies, (ii) nurture and foster the transition of these advanced technologies from the laboratory to the clinic, (iii) foster university-industry and Florida-wide collaborations in nanomedicine, tissue engineering and cell technologies. The NRC members (about 18) include faculty from the colleges of Arts and Sciences, Engineering, Nursing Medicine and Public Health. The NRC seeks to create a multidisciplinary team of biologists, engineers, scientists and clinicians, working in a coordinated and focused effort, to develop integrated technology to accelerate the translation of molecular and cellular knowledge into nanotechnology applications for medical and cell technologies. The NRC is located at the College of Medicine and has satellite laboratories at the VA Hospital and Interdisciplinary Research Building. The Center currently has 6 core faculty and 12 adjunct faculty and several support staff, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The NRC has identified two areas of research for enhancement in order of importance: (i) immune cell-targeted therapeutics for lung diseases and (ii) stem cell-blood differentiation on 3-D nanomatrices. The NRC has identified Mary Markiewicz, PhD, Instructor at Washington Univ., St Louis as a potential candidate for tenure-track faculty at the NRC. The College of Medicine has made a commitment for this position with salary and start-up funding for support personnel, equipment and supplies following the completion of P-30 support. Dr. Mary Markiwicz's basic research on NKG2D as a potential immunomodulatory system for respiratory viral infections pursued at the NRC is excellent and is expected to enhance the NRC's nanomedicine application in basic and translational research. This support is not only expected to provide jobs for 4 highly trained individuals, but will significantly affect their lives and contributions to nanomedicine research. This proposal seeks support for new faculty recruitment to enhance research resources for the Nanomedicine Research Center (NRC) at the University of South Florida College of Medicine, whose mission is to serve as a catalyst for advancing the basic and translational aspects nanomedicine for heart lung and blood disorders. This support will permit creation of four jobs to highly qualified individuals.